


恶犬驯养法则  08

by 2water



Series: 恶犬驯养法则 [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	恶犬驯养法则  08

“所以......你是，喜欢公狗？”

本被欲火烧红了眼的Thomas猛的顿住，差点让这句话气得犯了心脏病。不过他也确实因这一打岔冷静了不少。是啊，连你的心意都不知道的人，你有什么资格让他为你的愤怒买单？Thomas悻悻放开对Newt的牵制，拉着对方坐起来。Newt揉着自己被捏痛的手腕，一边还浑然不知地又凑了过来，“Tommy...？”

额头都有些发红的男人艰难地闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，像是作了什么决定后缓缓睁开。

“Newtie，我喜欢的是你。”

Newt愣愣地盯着对方的嘴巴一张一合说完这句话，接着进入了彻底的大脑当机。

Thomas带着相当痛苦的表情看着眼前人愣住的面庞，犹豫着把鼻尖凑到Newt唇下，细微地耸动了两下，沙哑又无奈的嗓音幽幽在距Newt只有两三厘米的位置响起，“Newtie......该怎么办啊？”

这句话像电流一样钻进Newt的大脑，不知怎的让他后背连同头顶都开始发烫，脖子上的皮肤也刺痛起来，一股掺杂着羞耻与慌乱的情绪沿着脊椎窜上去“砰”得把他脑袋炸的晕晕乎乎。

“得...得把狗送回去才行......”他拒绝思考地摇晃着站了起来，步履踉跄地走向洗手间，将那只还在惊恐余韵中的德牧抱出来，呆呆朝门口走去。Thomas幽怨的视线清晰地黏在他后背上。

哆哆嗦嗦坐进车里，Newt不停告诉自己，冷静，要冷静，不然你还没得出什么结论就得翻车在街头。他单手握着方向盘，另一只手焦虑地到处捏自己的嘴唇和下巴。

刚刚......他说了什么，喜欢的是我？Newt脑子里搅成一团乱麻。如果问Teresa，她一定会说没什么奇怪的，现在有不少犬人爱上主人并结为伴侣的例子。可Newt搞不清他们这些变来变去的感情，有什么能比亲情更稳固呢？他从没恋爱过，中学时代都在为考上最好的兽医学院努力，上大学没几年Thomas的消失又打乱了他的生活。他甚至说不出喜欢一个人是什么感觉。但每当Thomas靠近，他就会感到害羞和别扭，当Thomas跟Rachel聊天时，他心里酸酸地发涩，这也是亲情的一种吗？

Newt转头看向趴在副驾驶座的德牧。如果是她，如果我身边的犬人不是Tommy也会有这样的感情吗？德牧有些迷茫的黑眼睛温顺地盯着他。或许不会，不会的。他重新看向前方。

或许......他对Thomas的感情也没有那么单纯。边这样想着，Newt边在一家超市旁停下了车。

不过，回去要就那家伙二话不说把我扑倒这件事好好教育一下。

他在打开家门探进头去的那瞬间就心软了。Thomas缩着身子蹲坐在墙角，两只手抱住小腿，下巴担在膝盖上，脸上的表情苦兮兮的，还掺着些怨怒，浅褐色的眼睛滴溜溜盯着Newt走动的身影。如果他此时化出尾巴的话，一定耷拉到地板上了吧。

Newt感到一只叫无力和妥协的小妖精正戳着自己的脊梁骨，促使他重新走到Thomas面前蹲下。夸张地叹了口气后，他的眼神闪躲着扫在Thomas脚趾上，犹豫的地开口。

“......你是认真的？”

Thomas抬起眸子气呼呼地看着Newt，食指吧嗒吧嗒在胫骨位置上敲着，似乎觉得这个问题相当愚蠢。“如果......”他从鼻孔噗地出了口气，“如果你觉得很困扰的话，就当我没说过吧。”

“也不是不可以。”

“嗯？”Thomas诧异地歪了歪头。

“也不是不可以...试一下，我不确定......”Newt终于和对方交汇视线，这次眼神带上了笃定。他将脸凑向Thomas，闭上眼睛小心翼翼地把嘴唇和对方的压在一起，温温软软的，好像不讨厌。

棕色的眼睛重新睁开，对上那双浅褐色的眸子，“试试吧，Tommy，做爱。”他拉着对方的手腕一起站起来，“但是你要学会控制，按照我的节奏来。”

“Newtie...？”Thomas云里雾里地跟着Newt进了浴室，“你是认真的？”

“废话。”Newt又一次印上对方的嘴唇。这次Thomas像是突然开了窍一样张开嘴，舌头也伸出来和Newt缠搅在一起，吸吮地他腰际一阵酥麻，快缺氧了才终于推开，“总之，你先洗澡...认真洗。”撂下这句话，Newt红着脸出了浴室。

等两个人都清洗过身体坐在床两侧时，羞耻感终于强烈地漫了上来，Newt几乎想后悔了，可当一看到Thomas发红的后颈和耳廓，就又下定了决心。他翻身从牛仔裤口袋里掏出一个小盒子扔给Thomas。

是加大码的安全套。

转过身背对着Thomas的Newt紧张到呼吸都乱了节奏，直到听到身后一声犹豫的“这个...怎么用？”才叹了口气爬过去，帮着拆开一个小包。Thomas只披了一块浴巾，已经勃起的下身一览无余。明明不是第一次见，Newt还是对着那根巨大的家伙心虚地咽了口唾沫，然后帮对方套上。动作过程中，他的手指刮过柱身，惹得Thomas倒吸一口气。

“我应该怎么做？”Thomas扯掉搭在肩头的浴巾，在本能的驱使下转到Newt背后，双手抚上了纤细的腰。

温热干燥的手掌让Newt绷紧了肌肉，上身一塌，手撑在床上呈现跪趴的姿势，“先...你得先扩张，就是先把手指伸进去，但是......嘶！”

话说到一半，Thomas的食指毫无预兆地刺入干涩的甬道，一股热辣的疼痛感激得Newt弓起后背想要逃离，括约肌剧烈收缩缴住后穴中的指节。

“抱歉，很疼吗？！”Thomas慌张起来，想把手抽回去。

“等等！”一想到现在抽回去，再进来还得疼一次，Newt就有些发怵，“你先停一会，我放松一下，然后再动动看。”

Thomas显然也很辛苦，自己日思夜想的雪白身体就这么扭曲着腰段展示在眼前，恨不能立即遵从天性进入Newt。但他耐心等着，等后穴不再那么紧致，有些开合的趋势，便试探性地弯曲了手指。Newt只是小小地扭动，并没有很排斥。于是他的动作渐渐大胆起来，食指在仍有些干涩的火热内壁中抽插探索了起来。

很快，他注意到每当自己的指腹拂过一处带着韧度的柔软隆起时，Newt都会猛的抽动一下。于是他好奇地按过去，力道覆上去的同时对方的腰臀弹了起来，喉咙也挤出一声细细的惊叫。“别碰那......”

“可你看起来，”Thomas有些疑惑地观察着Newt上挑的眉心和发红的眼角，“好像很喜欢碰这里。”边说边又按上那处，并停留在同一点揉搓起来。

Newt立即张大了嘴巴短促地吸了口气，臀部跟着Thomas手上的动作痉挛似地前后抽动。后穴内陌生的感受像一道电流，刺得他又麻又涨，酸涩的满足感顺着尾椎爬上来，一点点搔刮他的精神。原本因为疼痛搭在腿间的阴茎由于后方的刺激开始充血涨大，慢慢变硬，柱身半吊子地翘起来。

不断被刺激的前列腺分泌出液体渗进肠道，让Thomas的探索顺畅了不少。可对方显然不清楚这个状况。

“Newt...你后面，出水了。”他的语调听上去非常惊奇。

“不要说...出来啊......”本就被层层累积的快感刺激到溢出泪水的Newt一听更是羞耻得腿都要撑不住了。他耷拉着脑袋，绝望地感受自己的穴肉不受控制地吸附着对方的手指，在每次往外抽出时都恋恋不舍地缠上去，发出“咕叽咕叽”的声音。

“啊——！”他突然惊叫起来，感到敏感的穴口被湿滑温热又有些粗糙的柔软物体抚上。慌张地回头，看到Thomas俯下身，抽出手指舔上了Newt的后穴。

“别...Tommy......别那样做...”Newt这下是真的要哭出来了。

然而Thomas继续自顾自地半睁着眼睛，舌尖绕着褶皱扫荡带出来的前液，同时用粗糙的舌面将自己的口水抹上去。他确实只是下意识地想帮对方舔掉流出的液体，这让Newt哭笑不得。用舌头舔得吧唧吧唧响，再贴上嘴唇啵唧吮吸。穴肉在刺激下逐渐打开，颤抖着期待更多。

Thomas有些诧异地发现液体越渗越多，便挪开脸重新并起两指顺着润滑插入。

“唔嗯！”Newt的腰又弹了一下，接着像是放弃挣扎一样沉重喘息着承受后方攻势。破碎的呻吟激励了Thomas，手指抽插地更加卖力。渐渐的，那种伴随着烧灼感的酥痒传遍全身，使Newt失去了对身体的控制，软绵绵地把身体埋在被单里。

Thomas再次抽出手指，这次换三根进入，在内部不断翻搅着。Newt发现对方每次抽离，自己就迫切希望能被再次进入，羞耻感慢慢不那么明显了，阴茎前端濡湿起来。他的后穴已经翕动着打开，一张一阖地欢迎着对方。

“可以了......Tommy，做你想做的......”他重新撑起上半身，把脸贴在上臂内侧，艰难地吐出这句话。

Thomas愣了愣，随即抽回手指，将自己套着塑胶薄膜的冰凉前端贴上Newt的穴口。

“你得慢慢进...唔啊——！”

身后的Thomas扶着Newt的臀瓣，完全依照本能蛮横地将阴茎整根挤了进去。被瞬间贯穿的痛楚终于让Newt挂在眼角的泪珠落了下来。疼，实在是太疼了。即使有前液的润滑，异于常人大小的柱身摩擦过内壁的烧灼感还是让他开始痉挛。括约肌和肠壁都被撑开到了无法想象的程度，尖锐的撕裂疼痛掺杂进来。肯定是出血了。

Newt从刚被进入的惊叫后就无法发出声音了，只能难以置信地僵着身子艰难喘息，努力放松紧绷的下身试图让自己和Thomas都好过一点。

被期盼已久的内壁夹住的感觉实在太好了，湿热的肠壁绞紧裹上来的那瞬间Thomas差点射出来。他搂住Newt的腰，胸膛贴上对方汗湿的后背，嘴唇在光滑的皮肤上来回蹭着希望能安抚身下的人。

随着最初的疼痛感褪去，被完全侵入的酸胀感占领了Newt的后部，惹得他别扭地挪了挪大腿。这动作被Thomas敏锐地捕捉到了，本就忍耐到极限的他手指紧紧按住Newt的臀瓣，摆动腰部大力抽出半个柱身又狠狠顶进去。

Newt嗓子里发出一声哨子似的破音，肘间一软差点跌回床上。刚才那一下让他觉得内脏都整体被顶上来了。

身后的Thomas见Newt没喊疼，放下了心，将上半身微微抬起，开始剧烈摇摆身体抽插眼前的肉穴。内壁一次次紧紧包裹上来的快感刺激地他眼前发白，脑子里只剩死命地往里撞击这一件事。

突然猛烈起来的节奏让Newt瘦长的身子在钳制中跟着无力摇晃，无意识地嗯嗯啊啊细碎呻吟着。但那种单纯的酸胀感不知何时掺杂上一种麻痹的快感，比用手指刺激前列腺来的强烈得多。快感随着每次柱身顶入都从内壁爆炸一般发散到全身，将他电的浑身抽搐，不自觉地摆动腰肢迎合Thomas的撞击。

“Newtie...抱歉......”身后的Thomas突然哑着嗓子冒出来这么一句话。

“什么？”

Thomas低吼一声，眼中闪烁起绿光，犬牙微微冒出，伸长的指甲紧紧卡进Newt的臀肉。兽性的冲动在他体内肆虐，被夹紧的快感使他的理智一点点飘远。他猛的绷紧后背和腰部的肌肉，臀部以极快的速度前后奋力小幅度抽插起来。

“啊啊啊......Tommy，慢...哈啊啊......”Newt被顶撞地眼前甚至出现了残影，内壁和敏感点被极速摩擦搅弄的麻痹感受让他闭上眼睛，随波逐流地任Thomas晃动，嫣红的嘴唇半张，长长挤出一声随着抽插动作抖动的呻吟。

越来越快的动作，前端碾压前列腺的感触，手掌拥在臀部的力度，全都转化为了快感，融化者Newt的大脑。他的下身已经肿胀到极点，颤巍巍地翘起贴在小腹上，随着身体前后摇晃不停摆动着。

Newt彻底放弃地松了撑在床上的力量，上身“噗”地跌进被子里，只留臀部高高向后翘着承受Thomas像开了马达一样的快速撞击。他用仅剩的力气将左手伸进自己两腿间，随着动作快速撸动下身。一直堆积在后部的快感在前方被关照的同时猛的爆发，酥麻的热流在会阴部炸开一片。等意识到时，Newt已经一股股射了出来，撒在深灰色的被单上，氤开一片黑色的水渍。

后穴在高潮时剧烈收缩，绞得Thomas呻吟起来。他停下了快速的抽插，换为能给自己带来更多快感的前后大力撞击，每次都全根插入，囊袋沾着前液“啪”地打在Newt后穴下方，然后又向后拔到只剩头部留在穴内。

“哈...Newt......”他半闭眼睛放肆撞击着，情不自禁地唤出对方的名字。动作越来越激烈，变成半爪状的尖指甲在脱离的Newt臀瓣掐出一道道红痕。

射精后处于不应期的Newt听见对方这声掺着鼻音的性感呼唤，快感又涌了上来，前端泊泊流出透明的液体。随着后穴因为他新的小高潮再次缩进，Thomas也迎来了绝顶的高峰。

他最后一次奋力捅进去，深入到了前所未有的位置。下身根部忽的充血膨胀起来，死死卡在肠道深处。接着他身体小幅度抽搐起来，在Newt的内部进行比普通人类漫长得多的射精。

Newt猝不及防因内壁被撑大的胀痛激得仰起后颈，喉咙只发出短促的单音节就换成了噎住一般的抽气声。他竟然忘了犬类会成结！体内的膨胀感让他感到有些痛苦，便向后伸手在半空胡乱挥着想抓住Thomas的手臂。

“唔...老天......”射精后一时眼中失去焦距的Thomas终于回过神，收回冒出的利爪，看到Newt白皙的臀部皮肤上印满了红色的指印和抓痕。愧疚感瞬间代替做爱的欣快填充了他的胸腔。

两个人保持着刚刚的姿势僵了好一会儿，结终于有了要消下去的架势。Newt的腰和大腿酸涩得要命，觉得不被撑得那么难受的同时放松性得动了动身子。体内的结一受到他动作的牵动，又充血胀了起来。“Tommy！怎么又......”

“我也不想，可是你里面一直在吸我。”Thomas委屈地说道，从后方环抱住Newt的腰，结还紧紧锁在穴内，他只能帮对方一起侧躺下来耐心等待结消下去。

强健火热的手臂箍在腰间，Thomas的鼻息扑在后颈，被拂动的头发扫得皮肤发痒。Newt浑身发软地陷在柔软的被子里，后背还贴着对方，结依旧膨胀着，不知道什么时候才能消下去。这状况有些尴尬。

“Tommy？”他决定聊聊天打发时间。

“嗯哼......”Thomas听起来也累了，声音懒洋洋的，鼻尖埋在Newt后颈的发梢里嗅着他的气味。

他把手放在Thomas小臂上，“虽然现在说这话不太合适......但是，Tommy，不论你心里埋着些什么难受的事情，随时都可以跟我讲。如果觉得别扭的话，也可以和其他犬人聊聊，别一直憋在心里。我......”

温热的嘴唇贴上脖颈的皮肤，身后的Thomas发出深深吸气的声音。“可是你听了会难受的。”

“或许吧......”Newt轻轻叹了口气，“但我们本该一起承受这些不是吗？我们都......这样了，替你难过也是理所当然的。”他不自然地在两人裸体上方比划了一下。

“Teresa告诉过你吗？Brenda的事。”

“什么？”

“她是Right Arm成立之初救出的第一批犬人，是七八年前的事情了。那孩子很小的时候就被WCKD带走了，几乎没有原家庭的记忆。那时候组织的人很少，所有人都得提枪上前线，现在的干部们当年全部有跟WCKD交火的经历。

“然而毕竟是第一次任务，很多安排并不成熟，他们付出了很大的牺牲。Jorge的妻子在那次行动中被子弹穿透了脾脏，她当时正在撬关Brenda的笼子的锁。那之后，Jorge收养了Brenda，不是作为主人，而是作为父亲。”

“所以她才那么讨厌别人把她当动物吗？”Thomas脸埋在Newt发间闷闷地问道。

“没错，”Newt苦涩地笑了笑，“我只是想告诉你，这里的很多人都有不愿提及的过去，正因如此我们才那么需要对方。没有谁能独自怀抱着那些记忆回归正常的生活......我希望你能信任我。”

“我相信你，Newtie。”Thomas左右晃晃脑袋，脸在Newt脖子上蹭来蹭去，“我会全部讲给你听的。”

Newt放下心地长长舒了口气，困意同时也漫了上来。

“Newtie，所以，你喜欢我吗......？”

即将进入睡眠的时候，身后缓缓响起这么一句话。

Newt迷迷糊糊地勾起嘴角，扭转上身努力看向Thomas紧张的面庞，仰头在他额头上吻了一下。他原打算说，你觉得呢？但一想到Thomas这个死脑筋可能又会会错意，便轻轻开口，“我想是的，Tommy。”

Thomas的眸子刹那间亮了起来，环住他腰际的胳膊猛然加大力道，鼻子使劲贴上来吸取Newt的气味。

傻瓜。Newt无奈地笑着转回身，开始和Thomas有一搭没一搭地聊着学校的事，晚上吃什么这些琐碎的内容。

等他恍惚地睁开眼时，才发现自己好像不知何时睡过去了。Newt迷迷糊糊地发出刚醒来特有的哼唧声，不舒服地扭了扭腰。体内的结还没完全消下去，但已经不至于把两个人锁在一起了。扭动牵扯到还埋在内部的阴茎，使得半梦半醒的Thomas也晃晃头睁开眼睛，处于本能顶了下胯。 “哦！上帝。”Newt被顶地惊叫了一声，体内清晰的存在让他害羞起来，“快点抽出去，Tommy。” 

Thomas委屈又抱歉地瘪了嘴，这让Newt的表情也有些愁苦。得好好教育Tommy才行，看来要把他驯养成能完美控制自身的乖狗狗还有很长一段路要走。

Newt噘着嘴等对方撤出去，却又被紧紧搂住了腰。Thomas黏黏糊糊地贴上来，嘴唇不停地蹭着Newt脖子和脸颊的皮肤，就差没伸出舌头来舔一舔了。

“Newtie......”初次经历的性事让食髓知味的Thomas的身体有种强烈的不满足感，“再来一次吧？”他用含气的声音在Newt耳边说道。

这家伙还真是死皮赖脸！Newt几乎被气笑了，一把将Thomas往后推自己向前和柱身分离，然后抬脚把蹬鼻子上脸的人踹下床。

“唔啊！”Thomas惊呼一声便滚了下去，幽怨地趴在地板上躺尸。

Newt瞄了眼墙上的表，这是......下午六点半吗？

“Tommy！”他冷不丁叫起来，吓得Thomas从地上弹了起来。

是自己想的那样吧？Newt死死盯着表，像是要用意念把时针转回去。他被Thomas的结锁了两个小时？！

“所以我说了，Tommy，控制，要控制！”Newt边苦口婆心地教育边一巴掌拍在了床垫上。

TBC


End file.
